Chaotic Romance
by alex.liu
Summary: Tori y Jade llevan 5 años de casadas y tienen una bella familia pero, ¿Como fue que ambas chicas se enamoraran? ¿Como pasaron de ser Amienemigas a ser lo que son? aqui nos cuentan su historia.
1. La nota

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Era una noche bastante tranquila ya cerca de las 10:00 pm cuando de repente escuche un cristal romperse en la cocina  
-Mama! Amber rompió un vaso!- escuche una voz algo aguda desde la cocina  
-Es mentira fue Deví- respondió una voz algo parecida a la anterior  
En ese momento salieron mis 2 hijas de tan solo 4 años, Ambar y Deví de la cocina  
-No importa de quien fue la culpa niñas ya voy a recoger los cristales antes de que suceda algún accidente- les conteste con tranquilidad ya que un simple vaso no era de gran importancia además de que aun son solo niñas –Amor puedes tomar a Noah un momento mientras recojo los cristales de la cocina-  
-Claro que si - respondió mi amada esposa con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras me daba un fugaz beso y retiraba al pequeño Noah de tan solo 4 meses de mis brazos 

Durante este tiempo mi esposa no a cambiado mucho aunque ahora sonríe mas, claro eso no deja sus viejos habitos como ser sarcástica o cargar siempre un par de tijeras en su bota

Bueno creo que no me e presentado mi nombre es Victoria "Tori" Vega bueno aunque ese es mi nombre de soltera actualmente soy Victoria "Tori" West cantante pop y actriz estoy casada desde hace 5 años con el amor de mi vida Jadelyn "Jade" West una afamada guionista, tenemos una hermosa familia nuestros 3 hijos ella y yo y si, por si se lo preguntan es algo extraño que la chica que me hacia la vida imposible en H.A resultara ser el amor de mi vida pero déjenme contarles la historia desde el inicio

************************

Era un día normal en H.A ya era la hora del almuerzo y Tori se encontraba con Robbie comentando sobre el trabajo que debían entregar para la siguiente clase  
-VEGA- grito Jade mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia donde se encontraba la mitad latina  
-Yo que tu comienzo a correr- dijo Rex en tono burlón  
Tori no sabía qué hacer, no sabía por qué su amiga estaba furiosa con ella  
-TU TE VIENES YA MISMO CONMIGO!- dijo la gótica mientras tomaba a Tori de su muñeca dejando a Robbie solo en el pasillo y encerrando a la mitad latina en el cuarto del conserje  
-Emmm….Ja..Jade?...que te sucede?-pregunto un poco nerviosa  
-ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito mientras extendía un trozo de papel  
Tori al verlo se puso sumamente roja ya que sabía lo que había escrito en ese trozo de papel, justo esa mañana André le había mandado una nota en clase

"Aun no entiendo porque los ayudaste a volver, eso te hizo mal Tori solo mírate, hubieras tenido una oportunidad con ya sabes quién" –André

Tori no se arrepentía del todo de haber ayudado a Jade y a Beck a volver aunque una pequeña parte de ella se sentía mal el verlos juntos le rompía el corazón, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para ellos ambos se amaban y ella nunca llegaría a tener oportunidad con Jade ya que esta la odiaba y aunque todos en H.A creyeran que ella estaba enamorada de Beck no era así de echo este le provocaba un poco de celos ya que el tenía el amor de Jade que ella tanto deseaba, únicamente André, su mejor amigo sabia la verdad luego de encontrarla llorando sola en el salón de música

*FlashBack*

André entro al salón de música luego de que las clases finalizaran para recoger su teclado pero al encender la luz pudo notar a una chica llorando frente al Piano del salón pero no era cualquier chica la que se encontraba ahí era su mejor amiga Tori

-Tori que te sucede?¿porque estas asi?- pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amiga  
-A…André- contesto Tori algo sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –No…no pasa nada no te preocupes-  
-Vamos chica sé que algo te sucede soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco bien- le decía mientras la abrazaba  
-No lo entenderías André es…complicado-  
-No creo que sea tan complicado como para no entender- dijo este con una sonrisa alentándola a contarle  
-Es…que-Tori pensó como decirlo –Estoy mal porque Jade y Beck volvieron- Dijo rápidamente mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos  
-Vamos Tori no estés mal ellos son nuestros amigos y merecen ser felices-  
-Lo sé pero me lastima el hecho de saber que ella y yo nunca podremos ser nada…aparte ella me odia- dijo la media latina mientras una lagrima escapaba y rodaba por su mejilla  
-Espera un momento, Tori ¿tu estas enamorada de Jade?-pregunto su amigo el cual no salía de su asombro ante la confesión de la medio latina  
Tori solo asintió y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos  
-Vamos chica no te pongas asi sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites ahora debemos irnos o nos encerraran en la escuela y no creo que sea agradable- dijo André con una sonrisa intentando cambiar el tema  
-Es cierto será mejor irnos- dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas  
*Fin del FlashBack* 

Nota de autor

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo n.n espero les gustara

Ya saben cualquier comentario, review, o simple amenaza de muerte será bien recibida XD sus comentarios me dan animo :3


	2. Nuevo estudiante

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Tori solo bajo la mirada y no respondió a la pregunta de la gótica  
-Mira Vega si aprecias tu vida más vale que me digas que significa esto- decía mientras sacaba un par de tijeras de su bota  
-No…no es nada Jade olvídalo- dijo aun con la mirada baja  
-Vega júrame que no estas enamorada de Beck- dijo está levantando el mentón de Tori para que esta la viera directo a los ojos  
-No jade no estoy enamorada de Beck, suéltame por favor- dijo la castaña mientras en sus ojos reflejaba miedo  
-Entonces dime que significa esto- dijo de nuevo mostrando la nota  
Tori no podía responder estaba muy asustada y a la vez confundida tenia a Jade a escasos centímetros de su rostro podía ver sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, sentía como su respiración chocaba contra ella, podía sentir su aroma el cual aunque resulte extraño era muy dulce no pudo evitar mirar los labios de la gótica, de repente la medio latina por un momento de dejo guiar por un impulso y la beso.

Fue un beso sumamente fugaz apenas un pequeño rose Jade no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que su mente quedo en blanco Tori aprovecho ese momento para salir del armario del conserje ya que si seguía ahí cuando Jade reaccionara lo más probable le enterara sus tijeras en el pecho.

Tori no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido acababa de meter la pata al besar a Jade lo más probable es que esta le hiciera burlas por ello, de seguro ya sabía lo que ella sentía, que podría hacer ahora?

Jade por otro lado aún estaba confundida cómo es posible que Vega la besara sabiendo que ella la podría haber asesinado por hacerlo, por otro lado la nota, ¿Qué le quería decirle André a Tori con eso de "hubieras tenido una oportunidad con ya sabes quién"? mil preguntas pasaban por la mente de la gótica

Las clases terminaron y Jade no había visto a Tori desde lo ocurrido en el cuarto del conserje según dijo Chat Tori apareció bastante pálida y le dijo que se iría a casa ya que se sentía mal, Jade solo se subió a su auto para ir a su casa, durante el camino a casa no dejaba de pensar por qué la estúpida de Vega le beso….bueno si a eso se le puede decir beso, fue más bien un simple rose y ya a lo mejor Vega lo hizo para poder escapar sin dar explicaciones o tal vez… la mente de la gótica simplente rechazo la idea eso era absurdo además que Tori la odiaba lo cual era un sentimiento totalmente mutuo

-Maldita sea vega te odio tanto- susurro Jade algo molesta

eran casi las 2:00 am y Tori no podía dormir no sabía qué hacer si Jade le pedía explicaciones estaba bastante nerviosa por suerte ya era viernes solo tenía que evadir a Jade un día y luego pensaría que hacer

Faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar la clase de Sikowitz y ya casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban dentro del salón Cat, Robbie, Beck, André, Jade y Tori hablaban normalmente antes de empezar la clase por lo visto Jade no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y Tori estaba feliz por ello

-Oye quien será el chico de ahí?- pregunto Cat mientras señalaba a un chico bastante guapo el cual estaba sentado a unos 3 asientos de donde ellos se encontraban, el chico vestía con un pantalón negro una camisa verde de curados abierta y abajo traía una camiseta color blanco no se le podía notar el rostro ya que veía por la ventana  
-No sé, tal vez sea un alumno nuevo o de intercambio- contesto Beck en un tono tranquilo  
-Tal vez quiera ser nuestro amigo- Volvió a decir Cat esta vez entusiasmada por la idea de tener un nuevo amigo  
La campana sonó haciendo que todos se colocaran en sus respectivos lugares

-EJERCICIO SORPRESA! TODOS SON ANCIANOS ALEMANES MUY ENOJADOS- Grito Skowitz mientras entraba por la ventana  
Todos los estudiantes empezaron a actuar lo que les dijo el profesor, luego de unos minutos el ejercicio de actuación sorpresa acabo

-Bueno hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo por aquí, sube y preséntate- invito el profesor al misterioso chico nuevo, este se levantó de su asiento y fue al frente

-Hola mi nombre es Angelique pero me pueden decir Angie me transfirieron, vengo de NY y creo que eso es todo- dijo mientras caminaba a su asiento de vuelta.  
Todos en el salón se quedaron estupefactos nunca imaginaron que el "Joven" nuevo fuera en realidad una chica

-Hola Angie, soy Tori es un gusto conocerte y bienvenida a H.A- le saludo Tori con una gran sonrisa a la chica la cual estaba sentada justo frente a ella  
-El gusto es mío Tori, y gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Angie mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-Bueno es hora de continuar la clase ahora quien está listo para ser el protagonista de la siguiente obra- Pregunto Skowitz rompiendo el silencio incomodo el cual rodeo el salón luego de la presentación de la nueva estudiante

Nota de autor  
Gracias por sus Reviews n.n encerio me inspiraron mucho :3 espero les gustara este capitulo :3 nos leermos luego n.n


	3. La pelea

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

La clase de Skowitz ya había finalizado y ya era la hora del almuerzo

-Oye Angie quieres almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto la media latina a la chica nueva  
-Me encantaría

Tori solo si a tus amigos no les molesta-  
-Claro que no les molesta, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo Tori mientras observaba a sus amigos  
-Claro que no chica, que Angie se siente con nosotros- dijo André con una gran sonrisa  
-Yeiii- dijo Cat mientras daba brinquitos –Una nueva amiga-  
-Me da igual-se escuchó la voz de la gótica –un inadaptado más uno menos…-  
-Bueno entonces vamos a almorzar- interrumpió Tori el comentario de Jade

Camino al café asfalto todos en H.A miraba al "chico" nuevo, de repente unos bailarinas saltaron frente a el grupo de amigos, Angie se asustó por lo que tomo la mano te Tori  
-Ja- se rio Jade –Miren a esta sabandija nueva, quien la viera con ese aspecto no diría que es toda una gallina-  
-Jade no seas cruel con nuestra nueva amiga- Dijo Beck con un tono serio  
-Si Jade compórtate, vamos Angie- dijo la media latina mientras tomaba a su nueva amiga de la mano y se adelantaba al resto para ir por su comida

-Oye disculpa a Jade ella suele ser un poco….mala, algunas veces-la media latina intento excusar a Jade  
-No te preocupes- Contesto la chica con una amplia sonrisa –Yo entiendo-  
Ambas chicas compraron su comida y se dirigieron a sentarse con el resto de sus amigos, ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra y frente a Jade y Beck ya que eran los únicos asientos vacíos en la mesa

-Chicos todos vas a hacer la audición para la obra de Skowitz ¿verdad? –Pregunto  
-Claro que sí, ¿cómo creen ustedes que sea la obra?-Pregunto Tori a sus amigos ya que Skowitz le buena idea hacerlos audicionar sin tener el guion o una idea, según el al verlos actuar se le ocurriría una idea

-Yo espero que sea una obra sobre un asesino- Sonrió malvadamente la gótica  
-A mí me gustaría ver una tierna historia de amor- dijo Angie tímidamente  
-Puag! Enserio sabandija nadie diría que eres tan asquerosamente cursi si te ves asi- Dijo Burlándose Jade  
-Para tu información si me visto asi no significa que deje de ser una chica, eres una idiota- Respondió Angie con enojo  
-Pagaras por decirme idiota- la gótica ya había sacado sus tijeras y amenazaba a Angie  
-Jade cálmate y guarda esas tijeras por favor- La media latina se apresuró a acercarse a la gótica para intentar calmarla  
-Tu no te metas en esto vega- La voz furiosa de la Jade hizo que Tori estuviera a punto de retroceder pero se decidió acercar e intentar tomar las Tijeras de la gótica pero esta al notarlo empujo a Tori y esta cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Angie reacciono y fue rápidamente donde estaba Tori aun en el suelo

-Tori estas bien pequeña?-pregunto un poco angustiada  
-Si, no te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Dijo Tori con su gran sonrisa aunque sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos seguro por el dolor que siento al golpearse  
-Enserio no eres una idiota eres un IM-BE-CIL acaso no te das cuenta que le pudiste hacer daño- Le grito Angie muy molesta a Jade –Vamos a la enfermería Tori para que te den algo contra el dolor de cabeza-  
Ya una en la enfermería le dieron a Tori un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza  
-Muchas gracias Angie pero no debiste decirle eso a Jade ahora ha de estar furiosa contigo- dijo algo triste la media latina  
-No te preocupes es lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que evitaras que ella clavara sus tijeras en mí, aun no logro entender cómo eres amiga de ella-  
-Ella no es tan mala como todos creen solo que no se expresa como es- Dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros  
-Como digas pero yo solo veo a una chica mala, ahora vamos a clase- Dijo con una sonrisa

Las clases concluyeron rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus casas

Tori se encontraba sola ya que sus padres estaban trabajando y Trina quien sabe dónde se había metido asi que aprovecho el silencio absoluto de su casa para descansar un rato, su cabeza ya no dolía tanto pero los analgésicos le dieron un poco de sueño, estaba un poco triste por como la trato Jade, aun no podía entender cómo se enamoró de alguien que la trataba asi

Jade por otro lado se encontraba también sola en su casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que fue al tratar a Vega asi por un lado se lo merecía por intentar quitarle sus tijeras pero por otro ella no debió descargar su ira contra la media latina cuando a la que debió haber herido fue a esa chica nueva  
-Maldita Angie quien se cree para tomar la mano de Vega o para defenderla asi- dijo algo molesta  
No sabía porque odiaba tanto que Angie se acercara a Tori pero le molestaba mucho  
-Mierda como seguirá Vega, espero el golpe no le haya hecho daño- susurro con un poco de pena

Una idea cruzo la mente de la gótica asi que salió de su casa y subió a su moto

Nota de autor  
Bueno aqui esta el capitulo n.n lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba un poco ocupado  
Espero les haya gustado :3

Una ultima cosa perdon si mis capitulos son muy cortos pero me cuesta un poco consentrarme y escribir mas de 500 palabras en mi caso es todo un reto asi que por ello mis caps no son de mas de 900 palabras :/


	4. Pesadillas

Victorious no me pertenece

Una idea cruzo la mente de la gótica asi que salió de su casa y subió a su moto

Eran cerca de las 10pm cuando la gotica llego a la casa de Tori se dirigio a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo a un metro de la misma ¿Qué iba a decir cuando abrieran la puera? "Hola Vega solo venia a ver si sigues mejor" además ya era muy tarde, simplemente no podía hacer eso, ella no era asi no sabia no porque demonios se encontraba frente a la casa de los Vega, Jade iba de nuevo a subir a su moto cuando se le ocurio que mejor entraba por la ventana del cuarto de vega en el momento se inventaría una buena excusa y asi sabría como siguió Tori luego del fuerte golpe que recibió gracias a ella, una vez que la gotica subio por el árbol que conducia a la ventana de su Amienemiga se detuvo al escuchar pequeños sollozos solo se acercó un poco a la ventana y vio a Tori acostada mientras sollozaba aunque esta parecía dormida ¿podría estar llorando entre sueños? Decidió que lo mejor sería irse no quería despertar a Tori  
-¡NOOOOO!- se escuchó un grito desde la habitación –No, por favor no- decía la media latina entre sueños

Jade al escuchar los gritos decidió entrar por la ventana para despertar a Tori ya que no le gustaba que esta pudiera estar teniendo una pesadilla, ¿desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto Tori? Da igual solo quería ir y abrazarla hasta que se calmara

-Hay Vega vamos no te preocupes es solo un sueño- decía la gótica mientras intentaba despertar a la media latina

-mmm….JADE!- grito un poco asustada Tori -¿Qué haces aquí?¿como entraste?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro

-Tranquila Vega entre por la ventana y solo pase a…. ya sabes no soporto verte llorar y gritar a menos que yo lo provoque- cambio la gotica rápidamente el tema mientras mostraba una sonrisa malvada

-Entiendo…- dijo poco convensida la media latina

-En fin ya me largo no soporto tenerte tan cerca- Le dijo Jade mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la ventana

-¡ESPERA!-

-¿Ahora que vega- dijo la gotica de mala gana

-Ya es algo tarde…y es algo peligroso ir sola por ahí….- decía Tori un poco apenada

-Si Vega es tarde y es "peligroso" que gran deducción como siempre- contesto Jade con su tono sarcástico

-Bueno…es que yo… porque no pasas la noche aquí-Dijo rápidamente mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

-Suena tentador Vega asi podría espantarte toda la noche con historias de terror-la gotica puso una sonrisa malvada –pero mejor no si tus padres luego entras y me ven aquí podrían pensar mal…ya sabes que soy tu amiga y eso- puso cara de asco

-No te preocupes ellos no se encuentran estoy sola…Jade por favor ya es tarde y puede ser peligroso…además…yo…bueno…tengo algo de miedo- la media latina solo se cubrió el rostro con la almohada que tenia al lado

-Asi que Tori Vega tiene miedo y no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que pedirme que le haga compañía….pero acepto solo para poder burlarme de ti- Jade en el fondo estaba feliz iba a poder estar con Tori toda la noche aunque no sabia el por que eso le alegraba tanto, Tori era su enemiga no deberia estar feliz deberia haberse ido pero una parte de ella le impidió hacerlo

-Gracias….creo- la media latina se encontraba muy feliz Jade pasaría la noche en su casa aunque desconfiaba un poco de que la gotica le hiciera alguna broma

Ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama de Tori una de espalda a la otra, eran cerca de las 3am cuando Jade noto que tori se movia incomoda en la cama parecía que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla

-No….dejemen en paz….no me toquen….-Tori estaba hablando de nuevo entre sueños y al mismo tiempo empezaba a sollozar-Noooo se los ruego no lo hagan-

-Vega…Vega vamos despierta todo está bien yo estoy aquí- Jade le decía a Tori mientras la abrazaba, se sentía muy angustiada al ver a Tori en ese estado

La morena abrió los ojos exaltada y al verse rodeada por los brazos de Jade solo se acurruco en el pecho de la gótica

-Perdón por despertarte…no fue mi intensión- Decía algo triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No te preocupes Vega todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando…Emmm…puedo saber sobre que era tu pesadilla…te escuchabas realmente asustada- La gótica no sabía por qué pregunto eso pero la curiosidad le gano

-No es nada, mejor volvamos a dormir- le dio una sonrisa algo fingida –Jade me puedes abrazar un rato más?- Pregunto algo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Emmm…Claro…pero no por mucho tiempo- contesto fríamente mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la media latina

Tori se acurruco más en el pecho de la Gótica mientras intentaba volver a dormir, se sentía segura y protegida al lado de Jade, Jade por su lado estaba intrigada por la actitud de Tori pero prefirió ignorar el tema y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, el simple hecho de tener a Tori abrazada de producía una calidez inmensa y mucha paz, lentamente las 2 chicas volvieron a conciliar el sueño aunque esta vez no se encontraban de espaldas por el contrario se encontraban fuertemente abrazadas

Nota de Autor

Se que tarde un poco en subir este capitulo y me disculpo recien entre a la Universidad y aun me estoy acomodando con los horarios asi que casi no tuve tiempo para escribir u.u espero poder actualizar minimo 1 vez a la semana

Gracias por leer y espero les gustara n.n


	5. Durmiendo Juntas

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Eran ya las 3am y Jade seguía despierta, el simple hecho de tener a Vega a su lado la consternaba de sobremanera, se encontraban una al lado de la otra totalmente abrazadas la gótica no podía o mejor dicho no quería cambiar de posición para evitar despertar a su compañera y tenerla que soportar toda la madrugada hablando de temas nada interesantes.  
Vega se revolvió un poco inquieta y abrazo con más fuerza a Jade, como odiaba esta tenerla abrazada, la observo por un largo rato, nunca se había percatado de lo linda que era la media latina tiene un bello rostro, su tez es perfecta y esos labios…  
"Mierda no sé qué me está pasando y eso me irrita me siento vulnerable estando al lado de Tori…digo Vega" un pensamiento molesto cruzo la mente de la gótica "me pregunto porque estaba tan asustada luego de su pesadilla" la gótica se seguía cuestionando

-mm…..ngh….Jade- susurro entre sueños Tori mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

"¿Vega acaba de decir mi nombre? ¿Podría estar soñando conmigo? ¿Por qué sonrió? Ella debería tener pesadilla conmigo y llorar no sonreír como idiota" los pensamientos de Jade iban y venían

A la gótica se le hizo lindo saber que Tori soñaba con ella y sonreía por la misma causa aunque también se encontraba molesta consigo misma por pensar tantas cosas extrañas, Jade decidió dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces como ella decía e intentar conciliar el sueño

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación totalmente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada por lo que intento recordar que hacia en ese lugar y de repente le llego a la mente el echo de que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Vega luego de que ella tuviera una pesadilla y se asustara

-Despertaste! Creí que no despertarías nunca- dijo Vega con una enorme sonrisa

Ella se encontraba aun en pijama leyendo sentada en el borde de su cama por lo que se notaba que no hacía mucho había despertado

-Cállate Vega y dime que maldita hora es?- la gótica dijo un poco irritada mientas se sentaba en la cama

-No sabía que despertabas de tan mal humor y ya es algo tarde son las 11am- contesto aun con una imborrable sonrisa

Jade no podía creer que fueran las 11am había dormido mas de lo habitual y lo peor en la casa de Vega la pelinegra agradeció el echo de que su padre estuviera de viaje y su hermanito se encontrara en casa de su madre por lo tanto no tendría que dar explicaciones del porque no durmió en casa

-Calla de una jodida vez y tráeme un café Vega- exigió la chica a su anfitriona

-Pero Jade!-

-Pero nada Vega tráeme un maldito café YA!-

-Vale, ya lo traigo- la castaña se levanto dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la cocina

Jade al quedarse sola en la habitación decidió ir al baño un momento para arreglarse un poco antes de bajar, por otro lado Tori ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el café para Jade y de paso preparaba unas tostadas, huevos y tocino para comer.

Tori aun no comprendía porque Jade había accedido a dormir en su casa y con ella luego de que ella se lo pidiera debido a que se había asustado por el maldito sueño

-Malditas pesadillas, me gustaría que fueran solo pesadillas y no un recuerdo de todo- la media latina susurro antes de liberarse de sus pensamientos negativos

-Huele delicioso Vega que estas preparando?- dijo Jade mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-Es el desayuno espero tengas hambre- la sonrisa de Tori se amplió al escuchar el cumplido de su amiga

-Muero de hambre Vega asi que sírveme mi café y mi desayuno de una maldita vez- la amabilidad de la pelinegra se fue al carajo de nuevo

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas a la mesa desayunando y hablando sobre sus clases, amigos y cosas por el estilo

-Hay Vega donde está tu familia, acaso se percataron de lo molesta que eres y te abandonaron- la sonrisa malvada de Jade apareció en su rostro ]

-No seas tonta mis padres andan de Viaje de negocios por todo un mes y Trina se fue por 3 semanas donde una de sus amigas que vive en Canadá y solo para que conste no soy molesta- la media latina hizo un pucherito como reproche ante el comentario cruel de Jade

-Comprendo… oye Vega sobre que iban tus pesadillas? Sabes me intriga saber que te puede asustar tanto que no sea yo-

-No es nada interesante Jade no te debes preocupar- una sonrisa forzada se formó en el rostro de la castaña

-Vamos Vega acaso tienes miedo de que me ría de tus estúpidas pesadillas?- el tono sarcástico de Jade lastimaba un poco los sentimientos de Tori ya que sus pesadillas no eran estúpidas eran muy reales y un pésimo recuerdo de algunos acontecimientos pasados

-Es algo que es mejor que no te cuente Jade no es nada del otro mundo-

-Como digas pero sé que algún día me contaras- la pelinegra le contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

La gótica sabía que Tori ocultaba algo pero decidió no incomodar más a esta en algún momento le iba a sacar la verdad sobre lo que pasaba en sus sueños

**Nota de autor:**

Se que me atrase y hice la actualizacion de la semana pasada pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer u.u (malditas tareas)

Por otro lado les quiero agradecer los comentarios sobre el One Shot "Saliendo Juntas" me alegra mucho el que les haya gustado n.n

Ya hablando sobre este Fic gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan :3 sus comentarios me motivan mil para continuar, repito si los caps son cortos es que por mi atencion se me hace imposible escribir mas de esto y que lleve un orden coerente u.u

Proxima actualizacion: El viernes o sabado en la noche :3 les prometo que no me atrasare otra semana n.n

Gracias por leer :D


	6. Pelicula

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Era ya lunes y todos los chicos se encontraban esperando la clase de Skowitz en sus respectivos lugares Tori estaba sentada al lado de Angie mientras hablaban muy amenamente Jade y Beck se encontraban charlando por su lado mientras que Andre, Cat y Robbie discutían sobre un trabajo que tenían pendiente

-Y dime Tori como estuvo tu fin de semana?- Pregunto Angie con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien y por lo que veo el tuyo también fue divertido y un poco loco- dijo Tori mientras señalaba entre risitas el cabello ahora turquesa de su nueva amiga

-jajaja lo se, desde hace algún tiempo quize cambiar y hacer una locura pero no me decidia que color usar –se encongio de hombros –No quedo tan mal o si?- pregunto un poco apenada

-Bromeas, esta genial me encanta ese color-

-Gracias, algún dia te llevare a que te pinten todo tu cabello morado- la peliceleste empezó a reir ante la cara de sorpresa de Tori- Es una broma no te llevare a menos que quieras ir-

-Buenos días clase, hoy les traigo los papeles para la obra debido a que quiero que sea sorpresa harán improvisación y depende de su desempeño les asignare los papeles- Dijo Sikowitz luego de haber echo una extraña entrada de entre un hoyo que había en el suelo –Azulito al frente-

-Ehhh?- todos se quedaron sin saber de que hablaba su profesor

-Tu el de cabello azul, al frente- explico el profesor

-Skowitz, ella es Angie- dijo molesta Tori

-Tranquila pequeña siempre pasa- la sonrisa de Angie volvió a aparecer mientras se levantaba y subia al esenario

luego de que todos pasaran al esenario Sikowitz dijo que mañana a primera hora daría a conocer los papeles de cada uno y el guion

-Ese hombre esta loco porque simplemente no nos pide audiciones para el papel y no nos pode a improvisar- decía el chico de afro u poco confundido mientras todos se dirigían al café asfalto

-Es un poco raro pero el sabe lo que hace- contesto Andre

-Eso espero-

-Oigan chicos quieren ir a ver una película a mi casa?- Dijo la media latina cambiando de tema

-Claro que si chica, yo voy- dijo Andre a su amiga

-Yo también voy- Robbie dijo

-Yeiiii yo voy- decía cat mientras daba saltitos

-Claro por que no- Contesto Beck –Vas a venir verdad Jade-

-Si, si como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que pasar toda la maldita tarde en cada de Vega- el tono frio de la pelinegra se noto al instante

-Vamo Amor no seas asi, Tori nos está invitando nada te cuesta ir-

-Solo voy porque me lo pides-

-Bien entonces vamos a ir todos- la sonrisa de Tori creció

-Hey y al pitufo no lo invitaste – interrumpió Jade –No creí que fueras tan mala amiga Vega-

-No le llames pitufo y de echo ella fue a la primera que invite- Contesto desafiante Tori

-Si, si como sea-

Las ultimas clases pasaron con normalidad los chicos se fueron cada uno a su casa para cambiarse de ropa mientras Tori y Angie se dirigían a la tienda por botanas para cuando sus amigos llegara a la casa de la castaña en menos de 1 Hora

-Oye por que Jade es tan grosera con todos?- Pregunto la peli celeste un poco curiosa

-Ella actúa asi con todos en el fondo no es tan mala como aparenta- respondió Tori

-Vale pero a mí me parece que ella es muy grosera incluso con sus amigos-

-Lo sé pero asi es y no se pueden cambiar las cosas- Dijo Tori algo resignada

*2 horas después*

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala de TV viendo la película era la típica película de acción, todos se encontraban muy atentos a lo que sucedía en la película menos Angie la cual se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de tori a media película Tori cuando noto eso acomodo la cabeza de Angie sobre sus regazos para que estuviera más cómoda

-Vaya Vega sí que eres buena con tu nueva amiga- Dijo Jade algo sarcástica aunque el el fondo se sentía algo molesta por el hecho de que Tori le prestara más atención a ese pitufo que a ella

-Ya cállate Jade y déjanos ver la película- Dijo tori de mal humor

Luego de que la película terminara casi todos se habían marchado a sus casas menos Angie la cual seguía dormida y Jade la cual esperaba a que Vega le llevara el libro el cual ella le había prestado hacia unas semanas y la media latina aun no se lo devolvía  
Tori ya venía bajando las escaleras cuando Angie se despertó de golpe y estaba algo confundida

-Dónde estoy? Ahhhh tori perdón, creo que me dormí- dijo algo apenada mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Jajaj no te preocupes Ang oye tienes quien te lleve a casa?- pregunto algo preocupada la castaña

-De hecho no pero puedo caminar-

-Ni se te ocurra mejor quédate aquí a dormir-

de repente se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta

-Yo la llevo a casa Vega mejor que tú te quedes aquí sola asi si entra un asesino por la noche tu serás su única víctima- Sonrió Jade de forma malvada

Jade no se ofreció porque le causara gusto llevar a esa chica rara a su casa solo odiaba el simple hecho de pensar en que Vega pudiera dormir con esa chica "Vamos Jade contrólate" se reprochó a si misma

-Vale Jade gracias por ofrecerte a llevarla- dijo tori mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la Gótica

-Si, me da igual vamos pitufo que ya es tarde- dijo aproximándose a la puerta

Ambas chicas ya iban camino a casa de Angie cuando la Gótica decidió romper el silencio incomodo que inundo el auto una vez que partieron de casa de Tori

-Mira pitufo no te acerques más de lo necesario a Vega o te las veras conmigo- dijo Jade con tono amenazante, Angie solo asintió y no pronuncio palabra

* * *

Nota de autor:

Se que me retrase con el cap pero e estado en otras cosas :P entre esas mi cambio de medicamento el cual me esta provocando un sueño terribe ._. (malditos sedantes) y con sueño no me dan ganas ni de respirar en fin por eso mas que nada no pude actualizar

Bueno este fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto dejanos tu comentario y agrega a favoritos nos vemos Chau, chau!

Ok mucho German :v


	7. El libro

Tanto la gótica como la Peli azul ya habían llegado a la casa de esta por lo que Angie decidió bajar del auto cuanto antes ya que le preocupaba que Jade le hiciera algo ya que se veía bastante molesta

-Emmm….Gracias por traerme- dijo algo nerviosa Angie  
-Como sea Pitufo mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado con vida- La gótica le hablo con tono desafiante  
-Oye Jade te puedo pedir un último favor por hoy?-  
-Ni se te ocurra-  
-Vamos Jade no es por mí es por Tori-

Al escuchar ese nombre la gótica decidió aceptar ya que la curiosidad sobre lo que tenía que decir el pitufo le carcomía

-Esta bien pitufo de que se trata- dijo con un tono desinteresado

-Bueno veras mañana no iré a clase ya que tengo que organizar unos papeles del traslado de escuela y Tori me presto su libro y me pidió que lo devolviera mañana ya que lo ocupa para su clase pero no me recordaba que debía faltar por lo que creo que tal vez tú se lo puedas dar mañana- La peli azul estaba un poco apenada por tener que pedir esa favor pero era lo único que podía hacer

Jade esperaba algo más pero resultó ser un simple favor de que le entregara un libro a Vega

-Esta bien ahora dame el maldito libro y vete de mí vista-

-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias-

-Como sea, ahora me largo de aquí no soporto más tu presencia-

Angie bajo del auto y Jade se fue rumbo a su casa

La pelinegra ya estaba conduciendo a su casa cuando pensó en irle a dejar el libro de una vez a Vega y de paso podía asustarla ya que se encontraba sola, una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de la gótica al pensar en asustar a Vega asi que se dirigió a casa de la media latina

Una vez que la gótica llego a casa de los Vega y al ver que todo estaba oscuro creyó que Tori ya dormía por lo que decidió tomar el libro y volver a subir por el árbol como lo había hecho anteriormente, una vez arriba vio la habitación vacía por lo que entro para ocultarse y asi lograr más fácilmente la tarea de asustar a la chica, dejo el libro sobre el escritorio de la chica y se dispuso a encontrar un buen escondite

Luego de unos 2 minutos Jade ya se encontraba en su escondite el cual era a un lado de la cama, bien oculta escucho pasos decidió mirar un poco para ver si Vega estaba distraída cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Vega vestida solo con una toalla y con su cabello húmedo, la gótica sintió un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas al ver a la Media latina asi, no sabía bien que hacer desde el momento en el que vio la imagen de la chica sus deseos de asustar a la castaña desaparecieron totalmente.

Tori acababa de salir de tomar una ducha pensaba que tal vez asi lograría dormir mejor y olvidar sus horribles pesadillas por una sola noche ya se encontraba en su habitación cuando recordó que olvido su celular en el baño por lo que decidió regresar a buscarlo una vez en el baño no pudo evitar quitarse la toalla frente al espejo llevaba únicamente ropa interior de un lindo tono blando, al verse asi la chica empezó a sollozar se sentía triste, furiosa y con mucho asco de sí misma

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la media latina no pudo contener un grito desesperado intentando liberar todo aquello que sentía, total nadie estaba en su casa nadie la escucharía.  
En ese preciso momento alguien entro por la puerta, la media latina se encontraba perpleja al ver quien era

-VEGA! Estas bien?- nada más y nada menos que Jade estaba en la puerta de su baño, "Como entro…. Cierto mi ventana estaba abierta" pensó la castaña

La gótica al ver que Tori se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior decidió darse la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo

-Emmm…yo….Venia a dejarte un malito libro que te mando el Pitufo, te escuche gritar y entre…disculpa, ya me largo- dijo la gótica mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Tori

-Jade! Espera- Tori tomo la toalla para cubrirse y asi seguir a la gótica –Quédate un poco más, por favor-

Los ojos de Tori mostraban una terrible necesidad de compañía por lo que Jade accedió a quedarse un rato con la única condición de que Tori se vistiera de una maldita vez, no se podía permitir sonrojarse cada vez que veía el bello cuerpo de la chica  
"Maldita sea como puedo pensar que el cuerpo de Vega es Bello, enserio estoy perdiendo la maldita cabeza" Se reprochaba la Gótica entre pensamientos

-Listo, ya puedes mirar Jade- dijo tori, la gótica se volteo y pudo observar a una Tori con un pijama morado de ositos y corazones

-Vaya vega que lindo Pijama- la pelinegra soltó un comentario sarcástico

Ambas chicas estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando de Todo y al mismo tiempo de nada

-Bueno Vega ya es tarde asi que me largo-

-No Jade quédate a dormir por hoy por favor- El tono de Tori era casi suplicando la compañía de la gótica

-Oye enserio sigues asustada por tus pesadillas- la pregunta salió sola de la boca de la pelinegra

Tori solo asintió y bajo su cabeza

-A veces contar tus pesadillas ayuda a sentirse mejor, porque no me las cuentas-

La media latina solo negó y se puso a llorar

-Vega enserio que es lo que te está pasando, no es normal que estés en ese estado solo por una pesadilla- la pelinegra ya estaba algo preocupada, sabía que Tori era una cobarde pero debía ser algo muy fuerte lo que le pasaba para que esta estuviera en tal estado

Tori solo se acurruco en el pecho de Jade como buscando refugio y empezó a sollozar un poco  
La gótica se sentía un poco incomoda ante la acción de la Media Latina pero no podía actuar de mala forma en el estado que se encontraba la chica

-Vamos Vega dime que tienes, tú no eres asi, bueno si eres asi pero no por una pesadilla-

La castaña levanto un poco la mirada lo suficiente para poder ver a los ojos a Jade, decidió tenerle confianza y decírselo ya que lo que había pasado la tenía demasiado mal y ocupaba contarlo

-Veras hace unas semanas venia caminando a casa porque trina se olvidó de mí en la escuela y cuando iba pasando por el parque…

* * *

**Nota De Autor**

Vale les doy el permiso para que me maten por durar una semana entera sin actualizar u.u conste si me matan no podre seguir la historia :I

Bueno entre la Universidad a la cual aun no me acomodo bien, las tareas, las tareas de la casa y mis medicamentos sedantes no e tenido casi tiempo de escribir y cuando tenia tiempo no tenia NADA de inspiracion ni ganas de hacerlo ._.

Este cap lo empece a escribir hace como 4 dias y lo dejaba inconcluso cada vez que lo re-leia para continuarlo lo odiaba lo borraba todo y volvia a comenzar por lo que dure muchisimo escibiendolo .-.

Espero les haya gustado la proxima actualizacion viene en una semana (creo)

Bye cuidensen n.n


	8. Verdad de los sueños

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Veras hace unas semanas venia caminando a casa porque trina se olvidó de mí en la escuela y cuando iba pasando por el parque- la media latina suspiro de forma muy pesada – era ya algo tarde, ya estaba atardeciendo, de pronto sentí que alguien me agarro muy fuerte por los hombros y me arrastro de forma muy brusca a un lugar rodeado de árboles en el mismo parque- Tori empezó a sollozar un poco

-Vamos Vega no debes contarme si no quieres, por favor no llores- La pelinegra estaba algo alterada no sabía cómo consolar a Tori nunca había sido buena para eso por lo que decidió pasarle el brazo por los hombros dándole asi un medio abrazo

-No te preocupes…creo que necesito contarlo…y creo que tú me puedes escuchar…pero si no quieres puedo parar- la gótica negó, tori soltó un suspiro y continuo – ahí se encontraban varios chicos creo que era no lo recuerdo bien creo que fue porque me pusieron algo en la boca y nariz que al olerlo que me dejo algo mareada, ellos estaban tomando y se reían y gritaban, se acercaron a mi…intentaron quitarme la ropa pero logre forcejear un poco… –una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la morena y su voz estaba entrecortada –cuando estaban a punto de quitarme la ropa ya que me tenían bien sujeta y pasaran a más se escucharon unas sirenas de policía a la distancia y ellos alzaron a correr- otro suspiro salió de la boca de la chica- luego de eso no recuerdo nada desperté en el mismo lugar ya entrada la noche, decidí irme cuanto antes a casa….cuando llegue no había nadie, no quería hablar con nadie me sentía muy mal…- la castaña no pudo más y empezó a llorar

Jade estaba atónita por lo que la chica le acababa de decir, estaba furiosa, sorprendida, triste, tenía un sinfín de emociones en su interior, no podía creer lo que le había pasado a Tori, estaba furiosa con los malditos que le habían hecho eso, quería clavarle sus tijeras en la garganta a uno por uno a los malditos que hicieron eso, . Decidió calmarse un poco y abrazar a Tori la cual obviamente ocupaba consuelo y más luego de haberle contado eso

-Tori.….no sé qué decir….esos malditos…..tu estas bien?- la gótica estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo debía actuar ante lo que estaba pasando nunca se había ni siquiera imaginado en esa situación

Tori solamente lloraba y abrazaba fuerte a Jade –Por...por favor duerme hoy conmigo- la voz de la castaña estaba totalmente quebrada

-No te dejare Tori quédate tranquila- La pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a la chica y la acurruco en sus brazos, no la iba a dejar sola esa noche no sabía porque pero enserio sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Tori y protegerla de todo lo malo "Vamos Jade no me digas que la empiezas a considerar tu amiga" el reproche mental se hizo de inmediato, la chica no sabía si era un sentimiento de amistad lo que empezaba a sentir por la castaña o algo diferente pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso

-Gracias Jade- dijo tori mientas se acostaba en su cama y jalaba un poco a la gótica a su lado

Ambas chicas estaban acostadas una al lado de la otra Tori ya se había calmado por el contrario la gótica tenía un dilema mental no sabía qué hacer con esos extraños pensamientos que le rondaban la mente, de repente un recuerdo se quedó estático en la mente de Jade era aquel día que había encerrado a Tori en el armario del conseje para que esta le diera explicaciones y al final Vega le había terminado dando un muy ligero beso, ante el simple recuerdo de aquel echo Jade se estremeció y sintió un hormigueo en su estómago "Deja de pensar en eso maldita sea tu ODIAS a Victoria Vega, no eres su amiga, eres novia de Beck y por último eres 100% HETEROSEXUAL" La pelinegra se seguía repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez eso como si entre más se lo repitiera más real iba a ser

-Sigues despierta- un susurro salió de la boca de la media latina

-No Vega te está respondiendo mi fantasma- Jade regresaba a ser la chica sarcástica de siempre

-Perdón, solo preguntaba-

Un silencio incomodo inundo por completo la habitación

-Vega porque insistes en ser mi amiga y confías en mi si yo solo te trato como a un estorbo?- la pregunta salió de la boca de Jade sin pensarlo cuando quiso callar ya era demasiado tarde

-Veras… desde que te conocí siempre me dio curiosidad como eres, tienes toda la pinta de chica mala pero en el fondo sé que eres una buena persona y me inspiras mucha confianza- Tori se mordía la lengua para no decir más de lo necesario lo último que quería en ese momento era delatar sus sentimientos por la gótica y que esta la rechazara y no le volviera a hablar nunca más, sabía que Jade no le haría daño ante una confesión, bueno no daño físico pero estaba segura de que si resultaría lastimada emocionalmente y prefería no arriesgarse a a eso –No, se siempre e creído que podrías ser una muy buena amiga…y me agrada que estés cerca- la media latina se encogió de hombros

-Entiendo….bueno Vega es mejor que ya durmamos mañana hay clase- La gótica se sentía algo incomoda luego de que tori le confesara que le agradaba su compañía  
-Esta bien Jade, buenas noches- la castaña se volteo para quedar de espaldas a Jade –Gracias por todo- un bostezo se hizo presente por parte de la chica

-Como sea Vega, duérmete ya- La gótica se gire para quedar espalda contra espalda de la chica.

Tori logro dormir muy confortablemente, sentía un peso menos encima luego de haberle contado a Jade lo que la tenía mal, además que era agradable contar con el apoyo de la chica de la cual estaba enamorada asi esta no supiera nada de sus sentimientos, al otro extremo de la cama se encontraba Jade aun con su debate interno, que debía hacer?, de momento prefirió olvidarlo todo no quería torturar más su mente a esa hora lo que quería era dormir, dormir al lado de la castaña a la cual odia y al mismo tiempo aprecia y la cual le está revolviendo todas sus ideas.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

B

uenas, aqui el cap :3 en buena teoria debí subirlo el viernes o sabado pero bueno... lo importante es que ya esta actualizado :v

Gracias por leer mis hermosas personitas :'I espero les gustara n.n

Comenten :3 todos sus comentarios los leo y me motivan :3 pueden decir si les gusto, si no les gusto, pueden dejarme incluso amenazas de muerte :v

Nos leemos pronto, aunque no se cuando exactamente :I tengo que rendir 2 examenes esta semana y debo hacer trabajos u.u* en fin espero poder actualizar el fin de semana :P

Chao n.n


	9. Personajes

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

"Viernes por fin" pensaba la gótica, había sido una semana pesada ya solo quedaba la última clase con su profesor loco y adicto al agua de coco.

-Holis- saludo la chica pelirroja a Jade mientras se encaminaban al salón de clases

-Hola Cat- dijo la pelinegra con un tono un poco dulce, no podía ser mala con Cat simplemente ella era como su hermanita pequeña, además de que no estaba de humor para que esta se pusiera a llorar si le respondía con un tono hiriente

La clase de Skowitz había pasado con normalidad ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para la salida

-Bueno alumnos ¿recuerdan la obra que íbamos a producir?- pregunto el profesor mientras le daba un trago a su coco

Todos los alumnos asintieron

-Bueno ya tengo los papeles asignados y los guiones, aquí están- dijo señalando una pila de papeles en su escritorio, todos los chicos se levantaron rápidamente para ver cuál papel les toco

-Wiiiiii soy Michy, la mejor amiga de Katlyn- grito la pelirroja  
-Yo soy el músico principal- dijo sonriendo André  
-Soy Katlyn, la protagonista- Sonrió Tori  
-Woho!- expreso Angie –Soy Daemon, soy protagonista también- dijo abrazando fuerte a Tori

Jade sintió un nudo en el estómago tanto porque ya habían salido los dos papeles principales y ella no estaba ahí y otro porque la maldita de Angie lo más seguro besaría a Vega en la obra, el solo hecho de pensar en eso le provoco nauseas.

-Vamos amor a ver qué papel nos tocó- dijo Beck tomando la mano de su novia y llevándola casi a restras hacia la mesa

Ambos chicos se fijaron en la lista Beck tenia el papel de Roberto el mejor amigo de Dimitri, Jade observo y noto que tenia el papel de Dimitri el con-protagonista masculino "¿porque demonios me toco un papel masculino?" se preguntaba la gótica

-Bueno ya que todos saben sus papeles déjenme decirles cómo va la obra- Comento el profesor haciendo que todos sus estudiantes tomaran asiento y le prestaran atención –La obra- continuo diciendo el profesor- Va de que Katlyn, si Toro tú, tiene un mejor amigo el cual es Dimitri, esa es Jade, ambos comparten departamento en NY trabajan para un teatro famoso cada uno de ellos tiene otro mejor amigo Katlyn, esa es Cat, tiene a Michy y Dimitri a Roberto, ese es Beck, Roberto y Michy tienen una relación y trabajan con ambos amigos, un día llega un chico nuevo al teatro a trabajar como telonero el cual se llama Daemon, si azulito ese eres tú, el invita a salir a Katlyn y esta acepta luego de eso Dimitri se dará cuenta que lo que siente por su "amiga" es algo más que amistad y tendrá que luchar por su amor-

Todos los chicos estaban de acuerdo con la obra por lo que decidieron ponerla en escena  
Angie se encontraba sumamente feliz era su primer protagónico en H.A y compartía el protagonismo con su amiga Tori lo cual la hacía estar más confiada de que todo saldría muy bien, Tori por su lado estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía bien el guíen y ¿si tenía que besar a Jade? No le preocupaba si tenía que besar a Angie de todos modos eran amigas y actrices no iba a pasar nada pero Jade, ella era otro asunto por ella no sentía una simple amistad, Jade estaba sumamente confundida no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con la obra, estaba feliz por tener un protagónico, estaba confusa ya que le toco un papel masculino teniendo Skowitz a su disposición para el papel a cualquiera de los chicos y por otro lado estaba el hecho de actuar con la media latina sabía que Tori al final de la obra debía terminar con alguno de los personajes ya fuera Daemon o Dimitri, por un lado no quería que quedara con su personaje ya que su mente estaba lo suficiente confundida como para tener que hacer escenas muy cercanas a la chica por otro lado seria odio por el hecho de que Angie pudiera tocas a la catana

Sábado, la chica de cabello negro se encontraba acostada en su cama aun era temprano pero no podía dormir más, aprovechaba la tranquilidad que había para poner en orden sus ideas, Beck la había invitado a salir pero ella se negó alegando que tenía muchos pendientes, desde hacía algún tiempo no quería salir con Beck el solo hecho de que este le tomara la mano le resultaba incomodo, ¿desde cuándo el contacto con Beck le provocaba repulsión? Era extraño pero ya no sentía amor como tal por el chico lo quería, de eso no había duda pero era un cariño más de amigos que de pareja "Vamos Jade no me salgas con que no amas ya a Beck" ¿Cómo podía dejar de amar a ese chico? ¿Desde cuándo paso eso? La gótica intento recordar y a su mente llego la imagen de aquel "beso" que le dio Tori, también de de lo sucedido con Angi, los celos que sintió de esta, la necesidad de proteger a Vega y cuidarla de todo lo malo "Maldita sea Jade deja de pensar en Tori como si estuvieras enamorada de ella" se reprochaba mentalmente

Una música inundo el cuarto de Jade era su celular el cual sonaba con un mensaje  
-Fantástico- dijo con un tono molesto la gótica

al ver la pantalla se percató de que el mensaje era de Tori invitándola a leer la obra más tarde en su casa ya que Skowitz les había dado el libreto recién el día anterior y ni siquiera había terminado de decir como concluían los actos.

Rápidamente la gótica tecleo respondiendo que si, que ahí estaría.

Cerca de las 2pm se encontraban Tori y Angie en la sala de la casa de los Vega esperando a Jade

-Oye Tori ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de la peli-azul era muy graciosa  
-Claro Ang ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- Dijo tori con una sonrisa

-Bueno….veras….he visto que….miras mucho a Jade, como la tratas y….a ti ¿te gusta ella verdad?-

La pregunta agarro totalmente desprevenida, ¿tan obvia era?

-¿Por….por que lo preguntas?-

-Solo quería saber- dijo algo apenada la chica –Perdón si te incomodo la pregunta-

-No lo sé- un suspiro pesado salió de la boca de la media latina

-Ah?-

-No sé si me gusta o no Jade, estoy….confundida-

-No te preocupes-la peli-azul abrazo fuertemente a Tori en señal de apoyo, en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Jade mirando con furia la escena de ambas chicas

* * *

**Nota de Autor**

Bueno aqui el cap de la semana :P espero les agradara, no se que tel quedo ya que estaba casi dormida mientras escribia XD

Quiero agradecerles bellas personitas que leen este fic :3 y que dejan su bellisimo comentario y quiero agradecerles a un par de personitas

mazaka-san: gracias por estar pendiente con el fic desde el primer cap :'I y perdon por decepcionarte con los cap tan cortos XD****

SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias por tus comentarios capitulo a capitulo :3 no sabes lo que valen :3  
**  
Mica: **pequeñx anonima :'I no se quien eres pero te agradezco full que me sigas desde que empece :3****

J.A (Alfredo): Mi amigo gracias que sin usted nadie conoceria el fic :P gracias por el Spam y los bellos comentarios :'3****

Andy: Andyyy no sabes lo que significa para esta simple chica que su escritora favorita, lider maximo y heroe (tu entiendes) comente algo tan bello del fic :3 encerio cuando lei el comentario se me alegro el dia en 300% gracias :'3****

Ana: :D me encanto tu Reviú :v y e de decir que me descubriste con lo que digiste sobre la personalidad de Ang y la adaptacion a una persona cofcofyocofcof de la vida real :v****

Bueno en palabras para expresarme soy mala asi que ustedes me entienden XD un gusto y nos leemos pronto :3

chau, chau 


End file.
